<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《审判者》 by ArtemisM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934243">《审判者》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisM/pseuds/ArtemisM'>ArtemisM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisM/pseuds/ArtemisM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你好，月亮女神。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《审判者》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*ukns+atmc+atns，关系很乱，实际上也不乱。<br/>*黑道paro，R18，大量醒脾放出。<br/>*上篇，atns有R情节。</p><p>都可以的话↓</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>1.</p><p>浮所走进那家酒吧时，天色已经暗下来了。<br/>身旁的男人递给他一杯酒，他带着笑意干了干，视线四处逡巡。昏暗的灯光下，他满含笑意地搂过上前的女人，亲昵地贴了贴她的脸颊。<br/>一旁的男人皱了皱眉，问：什么时候动手？<br/>浮所低声对女人说，一会儿见。随后他伸出一根手指，点了点男人的太阳穴。意味深长地说：不要扫了我的兴呀。<br/>男人不再作声，待浮所放下手，他一身冷汗。浮所倒是忽略了他的异常，只是又端起酒杯抿了口，目光不知落在何处。</p><p>“Boss说了，要快。”<br/>男人咬着牙又重申了一遍。浮所摇摇头，答非所问。<br/>“来打个赌吗？”<br/>“什么？”</p><p>说着，浮所指着角落，笑吟吟道：“那边。那个女服务生，是什么身份？”</p><p>男人顺着方向抬起头，女服务生？他困惑地偏过头想要询问，却在下一秒听到了猝不及防的枪声。</p><p>“我猜，”浮所的笑意不减：“今天我会跟她说上话，你觉得呢？”</p><p>那个男人已经无法回答他了。就在浮所摸着下巴，云淡风轻地谈论某个女人的时候，男人应声倒地。一颗子弹射入他的额头。浮所看都没看一眼，继续说：“还有啊，这个酒吧太吵了。我好像跟你说过吧？”</p><p>此起彼伏的尖叫声在下一刻被更为猛烈的枪声覆盖。桌椅翻倒的声响、玻璃杯砸碎的声音，血腥味与哭喊声混杂着并未停止的背景乐，浮所对着眼前正掏出枪准备扫射自己的敌方举起酒杯，微微一笑。</p><p>“不要扫我的兴呀。”</p><p>——那个男人。是恶魔。</p><p>意识到这件事的同时，还未扣动扳机，周遭的杀手一个接一个倒地。浮所对此似乎相当愉快，他眼看着双方厮杀，子弹总是与他擦肩而过，他就像置身事外，轻轻地偏过头，又一颗子弹射中他身后的墙壁——又或许是服务生。可怜的服务生，上一秒还在惊恐地找地方躲藏，下一秒就被射穿了胸膛。</p><p>浮所对这样的场景见怪不怪，甚至感到无趣。不合时宜地，他打了个哈欠，放下了酒杯。今天这场闹剧看来不需要他出场就可以结束，于是他拍了拍外套，并没有灰尘，只不过被女人蹭过几下。那个贴过来的女人，啊……浮所的视线扫视了一遍，满地都是尸体，没有确认的必要。</p><p>他正准备转身，却在下一刻感到太阳穴抵上了冰凉的枪眼。<br/>他首先闻到了一股挥之不去的香味。花香，他最喜欢的味道。好巧，会在这里碰上吗。浮所沉浸在自己的思考中，下意识笑出了声。</p><p>他举起双手，问：“是你吗，女服务生。”</p><p>他回过头，与那个人对上目光。说是对上，实际上方才在昏暗的角落里瞥见一眼，浮所并没有看清对方的脸。一样单薄的身躯，穿着贴身的制服，浮所眯起眼，意识到眼前的女人并没有打算让自己看到她的真面目。她戴着一张精致的面具，足以遮盖她的面庞。隐约露出一双眼睛，长长的刘海被分至两侧，长发随意地扎起。浮所自上而下扫视她的身体，双腿被长靴包裹，一只脚正踩在不久前惨死在身旁的男人的尸体上，看起来纤细的手稳稳地握着枪把，正对着他的太阳穴。她没有出声，浮所在等她开口。</p><p>“男士先开口似乎不礼貌。”<br/>等不到女人的声音，浮所先行发话。他似乎并不在意目前的处境，就好像抵在他头顶的并非枪眼只是什么奇怪的玩具。他笑着望向那个女人，又说道：“我见过你，十分钟前。”</p><p>女人没有回答，却也没有扣动扳机。浮所明白对方的意思，一步又一步靠近。女人意识到浮所的动机，无意识动起手指，威胁对方她时刻掌握着他的命脉。</p><p>“那就杀了我好了，”浮所笑了起来：“要不要和我赌一把，女士？”</p><p>很快地，不过是电光石火的瞬间，女人的枪应声落地，浮所反手将她抵在背后的墙上，不知从何处掏出了一把枪，正好抵在她的胸口。女人一瞬间慌了手脚，急忙想要脱离浮所的掌控，却被对方死死地扣住，浮所的手划过她的躯体，她不自禁颤抖，眼前的男人也稍稍愣住。</p><p>浮所压着眼前威胁他的女人，修长的手指划过对方身体的同时敏锐地意识到：这不是女人。虽说看起来身型单薄，浅浅的触碰能够感受到对方较女人更为宽大的骨架，看起来如同一张纸，却能触摸到不属于女人的坚硬的肉体。浮所在明白这个戴着面具、曾在几秒之内制约了他的女人，实际上胸膛一片平坦，失去了女人的柔软与甜美——是一个男人的时候，浓烈的香味扑鼻而来，浮所又一次确信：这是个男人，只不过拥有着女人的味道。</p><p>可他是男人。是一个切实的男人。浮所的枪眼抵在对方的胸口，有意无意透过布料摩擦着透出的红点。单薄的白衬衫之上，被他恶趣味玩弄的两颗果实一点点挺立，枪眼蹭过挺立的突出时，不出意外地获得了微弱又克制的喘息。</p><p>浮所凑近他，压低了声音：“你是男人。好厉害，我以为你是女人。”</p><p>说着，他的手慢慢移上对方的脸庞，停留在那张精致的面具上。他意犹未尽地在嘴唇旁勾勒形状，随后，他说：“如果我的枪走火了，你猜……你的胸口会变成怎样？”<br/>回应他的是沉默，以及隐隐的喘息。浮所不以为然，并没有停下手上的动作。<br/>“可是呢，”他微笑着，一点点摘下了那张掩藏了秘密的面具，就好像穿过了昏暗的角落，刺目的灯光投向那个不被发现的女人的身躯。面具掉落，半扎起的头发也随之散落。浮所望向那双眼睛，被面具隐约遮盖，却明亮美丽的眼睛。他说：“——我改变主意了。”</p><p>他收起了枪，与此同时凑近了对方。他与那双漂亮的眼睛对视了数秒，而后不经意地在唇上落下一个吻。</p><p>他说：“你是谁？告诉我你的名字吧。我会去找你的。”</p><p>眼前被他摘下面具的漂亮男人，仅仅是错愕了几秒，随后下意识掏出枪想要对准他，却被浮所轻而易举地拽住了手腕。浮所歪着头，挑衅般地亲了亲那人的手腕，又一次问道：“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>与瘙痒感一同而来的是被敌方遏制的耻辱。男人咬着牙没有回应，浮所也没有追问，只是玩味性质地欣赏着被他拽住的手腕，说：“你比当女人更令我感兴趣。”</p><p>“感谢您的夸赞，但我不觉得高兴。”男人第一次开口，出乎浮所意料，并没有想象中的那么违和。如同泉水般潺潺的声音，温柔又冷淡。浮所心想：果然是适合他的声音。</p><p>他不厌其烦地问：“最后一次，告诉我你的名字。这边都是你的同伴吧？我可以不杀他们哟。”</p><p>“不劳您操心。顺便，可以松手了吗？”<br/>这个男人像是完全忘记了制约自己的也是个臭名昭著的杀手，只是皱了皱眉头，他看起来很想捡起落地的面具，浮所意识到某件事的同时，又一次露出了意味深长的笑。</p><p>“啊，这样啊。”浮所说：“那我帮你杀了他们好了。”<br/>感受到男人微微的颤抖后，浮所笑得更开心了。<br/>“果然如此，我知道了。毕竟你的面容不能被别人看到，不是吗？那我帮你杀了所有人就好了。”</p><p>“然后，告诉我你的名字吧？”</p><p>——My Cynthia，月亮女神。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>这是一场彻彻底底的闹剧。</p><p>被封闭了数日的光线，当那道厚实的门被推开，那须有些不习惯地用手臂挡住了视线。潮湿冰冷的地牢，他的双手被银色的链子锁住，伴随着一阵熟悉的气息，那须缓慢地睁开眼，看到那个男人正在凑近他身边，帮他解开锁链。</p><p>他试图开口，却有些沙哑。那个男人阻止他问话，淡淡地说：“我听说了。”</p><p>那须刚要说出口，又选择沉默。他感受到男人轻轻拥抱自己，于是他将脑袋置在对方的肩头，发丝遮住了他的视线。他还是说：“对不起，是我弄砸了。”</p><p>“全灭，确实是你的问题。”那个男人没有安抚他，只是一把劲拉他起来，而后握住了他的手。“但遇上的是那个人，关你一周的禁闭过火了。”</p><p>“……”那须抬起头，目光有些闪烁。而后，他别过头，说：“抱歉，笃。又给你添麻烦了。”</p><p>被称为笃的男人目光始终平淡，他察觉到那须些许的不对劲，没有点名，只是眼神一沉。<br/>“是吗，也还好。总之跟我走吧。”</p><p>“那边，没问题吗？”</p><p>“没问题，我搞定了。”</p><p>“好……”</p><p>“但我想听你说一些事。所以，”笃停下脚步，回过头：“那须，你要做好心理准备。”</p><p>那须迎向他的目光，也很平淡地回答他：“好。”</p><p> </p><p>他被笃带回了房间。他沉默地脱下身上的衣服，任由对方的双手游走上他的腰间，他紧紧咬住下唇，感受着那双修长漂亮的手似有似无地触碰着肌肤，又在下一刻掐住了胸前的两点。猝不及防的疼痛涌上头顶，他昂起头，努力抑制声音。男人的手劲很大，他感到凸起的乳头似乎随时能溢出血，伴随着这份疼痛，是笃的唇角落在他的锁骨上。温热的触感混杂着毫无快感的疼痛，他忍耐着呻吟，意识到这是一种惩罚。</p><p>然而笃松开了手，放开了他。那须身体逐渐火热，笃头也不回地往床边走，对他说：“床上有干净衣服，你直接穿我的就好。先去洗个澡吧。”</p><p>那须偏过头，回答他：“好。”</p><p>于是那须走进浴室，打开淋浴头直直地冲洗着身体。还未调节好的温度像砸上身躯的瀑布，他感受到肌肤与血肉被清水洗去污垢，又在回想起笃落在锁骨的轻轻一吻时大口喘息。那一夜，那个和笃拥有相同面容的男人闯入脑海。他在自己耳畔吹气，修长的手指摘下了他不可见人的秘密，随后，他被偷走了一个吻。</p><p>他无意识地伸手摸了摸唇瓣，此刻被清水浸湿了。还能回想起枪眼蹭过胸口的瘙痒感，下一刻他低下头，看到隐约浮现淤青的两侧，疼痛后知后觉到来。他将手指一点点伸入口腔，湿漉漉的手指按住他的舌尖，好像男人意有所指的指尖毫不犹豫地摩挲他的舌面。</p><p>他关上了淋浴头，随意拽了一条浴巾擦拭身体，而后半披在身上，赤着脚走出浴室。他的脚步很轻，因为他在观察笃。他看到笃面向落地窗，似乎对着一片漆黑的远景发呆。那须无视了床边的干净衣物，不动声色地走近笃，就在笃意识到他在身后的时候，他伸出手搂住对方的脖颈，沉默地埋进笃的肩窝，长发扫过笃的肌肤，有些许瘙痒，随后，那须身上的浴巾落在脚边。</p><p>长夜漫漫，他有很多话要询问那须。</p><p>他转过身，顺势将那须推倒在床上。那须面对着他，微笑着，伸出手抚摸着他的脸，轻声说：“拜托你了。”</p><p>下一刻，笃应邀落在炙热的吻。一个又一个，细细密密地吻遍他的身躯，从锁骨到胸口，他看了眼浮上淤青的乳头两侧，垂下眼帘。<br/>他问：不疼吗？<br/>那须摇了摇头，主动地抬起双腿勾住了笃的腰部，挺身贴近身上的男人，他凑到笃的耳畔，喃喃道：“痛一点比较好，这不是笃最想要的吗？”<br/>“你呢，”笃没有被他影响，只是更直接地掰开对方的双腿，以一种更羞耻的姿势蹭了蹭闭合的小口，即便是做着这样的事情，他的语气依旧很淡。“你也想要吗？”<br/>那须握住笃的手，那双漂亮的眼睛有隐约的水雾。随后，他意味深长地拽着笃的手指，让它一点点没入自己的口腔。直到舌尖舔过笃的指尖，他才不急不慢地含住笃的手指，感受着熟悉又陌生的快感。</p><p>那个男人。此时此刻，他在做什么？</p><p>笃面无表情地搅动着那须的口腔，不出意外得到了几声呜咽。那须面对他总是很乖，配合他、服务他，甚至时而会做出一些意想不到的事情。比如现在，那须舔舐着自己的手指，沾染情欲的眼睛看向自己。他在等待自己的下一步，被掰开的双腿微微颤动。</p><p>笃从他口中一点点抽出手指，带着银丝的指尖，是最天然的润滑。笃没有说话，只是顺着那须的意愿，将沾满液体的手指插入等待许久的后穴。紧致的穴口热情地包裹着他，他毫不犹豫地抽送起来，在某一处停留，欣赏身下的人为之颤抖、扭动又不自禁呻吟的模样。笃不想多做前戏，说了句抱歉，随后抽出手指，毫不犹豫地将肿胀的欲望埋入穴口。</p><p>疼痛割裂了那须的感官。他一边享受着冲上脑海的空白感，一边试图遗忘那个男人在他唇上留下的痕迹。他漫无目标地一点点动起手臂，想要抓住笃的胳膊，却被笃狠狠地压住。眼泪不自觉地掉落，笃如同一头猛兽，也想要在他身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹。他发不出声音，模糊的视线中，笃的面庞逐渐重叠，挥之不去的面容愈加清晰。<br/>恶魔耳语又一次回响在他耳边：不如，我帮你都杀了吧。<br/>下一刻，他惊恐地叫了出声，开始呼吸急促，他寻找着笃的目光，他想要抚摸笃的脸庞，还想凑过去吻他。可是笃拒绝了这样的亲近。那须一边流着泪，一边断断续续地说：“笃……吻我……可以吗。”</p><p>笃没有吻他。只是抓住了他的手腕，猛地撞击他的内里。他失声尖叫，又被一只手捂住了嘴，只能含糊地呜咽。笃看着他，冰冷地说：“那天。你的面具被他摘下了是吗？”</p><p>那须一边摇头一边流着泪，他想说什么，却被笃捂住了口鼻，窒息感随之而来，他只能摇头，认命地闭上眼。</p><p>“我知道，全灭的理由只有一个。”笃又一下撞击着敏感点，那须哭得更猛了，脸颊一片潮红。“你被他看到了脸，所以大家都不能活。那须，你有想过，他也不会放过你吗？”</p><p>直到那须停止挣扎，笃才松开了手。那须试图喘息，差一点窒息的痛苦与快感让他快速射了出来。他手脚有些抽搐，在听到笃的那番话后，扭过头去，选择拒绝回答。笃一只手抚上他被掰开的腿，指尖落在私处。他的视线如同烈火，烧灼着那须最不为人知的秘密。</p><p>“告诉我，月亮女神。”</p><p>每个人在组织里都有秘密。春日笃的秘密，知道的人都死了。因为他正与他的秘密在此处缠绵；那须的秘密没有人会知晓，因为知道的人都死了。</p><p>唯一幸存的那个人，他帮那须杀了所有的人。<br/>他还说：你好，月亮女神。</p><p>每个人都有秘密。那须吞咽下痛苦与快感，在羞辱与惩罚下达到了高潮。笃带着他去浴室，又将他抵在墙上，顺着头顶的流下的热水，将阴茎插入流着体液的小口。水声混合着哭声，那须在失神的性爱下恍惚起来。不知为何，他又想起了那个男人。想象那张跟笃一样的脸庞，会温柔地、毫不留情地掐住了他的脖颈。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>“你知道这个女人吗？”</p><p>浮所双腿翘在面前价值不菲的桌面上，看起来悠闲自在。boss摔开一沓照片，他甚至没有正眼瞧自己的上司，视线落在第一张照片上。像是若有所思，随后，他意味不明地勾起唇角。<br/>“你们也对她感兴趣？”</p><p>“我没有兴趣，”上司直言：“但是那一次行动我方全灭，敌方只有她活下来了。你不觉得奇怪吗？”<br/>“老头子，怎么说话的呢，”浮所伸了个懒腰：“活下来的，不还有我吗？”<br/>上司微笑：“如果你出手，她也活不了。”<br/>浮所说：“所以我让她活下来了。”</p><p>“挺有名的杀手。代号是月亮女神，你应该知道。”<br/>直截了当，进入主题。看来boss是真的非常关心照片上这个半扎着头发，身形单薄却又拿着一把枪冷酷射击的女人。他的瞳孔里没有温度，跟前几天所见的判若两人。<br/>浮所拿起那沓照片，发现每一张都是他没见过的。他一张张翻阅，好像忽略了上司的问题。直到一声清咳拉回了他的注意，他放下照片，说：“这些我都带走了。”<br/>“你这么关心她？”<br/>“不瞒您说，”浮所笑了笑：“我对她的兴趣，可比对你们大多了。”<br/>“那我要由衷提醒你。见过她的男人都会死。”上司意味不明的一句话，浮所听出言外之意。他起身，收好了那些照片，头也不抬地回答对方。<br/>“要打赌吗，是我先得到她，还是她先杀了我？”</p><p>享受着上司逐渐变青的脸色，浮所满足地点了点头，笑眯眯地离开了这里。离开后，他能想象上司会怎样指着他的后背骂。浮所笑出声，又想到了照片上的“月亮女神”，因为无趣而逐渐冷却的血液又再次沸腾，他感受到内心被牢笼锁住的猛兽正被那只手安抚。</p><p>他的“月亮女神”，他的辛西娅，他的阿尔忒弥斯。<br/>冷酷的狩猎女神，如果我是你的猎物，你会如何用那只百发百中的箭射中我？</p><p> </p><p>一个人一生会有不同的秘密。关于生命、关于生存、关于死亡。那须有一个秘密，如同潘多拉的魔盒，秘密不能被开启。春日笃知道，所以他被笃锁住了身心。笃用一种近乎原始的方式令他恐惧，让他在恐惧中拒绝挣扎，在沉溺中学会享受。撕裂般的疼痛之下，是笃在他耳畔，对他说：我与你总是在一起。你的秘密，一定要带去地狱。</p><p>那须迷迷糊糊之间答应了笃的要求。他回想起很久前，笃说，你不应该跟我一起来。这里是地狱，你应该回去。那须抓住他的手，摇了摇头。某一日，他跟笃同时失去了家人跟所谓的家。笃说，我要去那里。那里会有我的出路，如果我能活着回来，我会找你。那须拽住他，对他说：那就带我一起吧。笃，我答应过你的母亲，要对你负责。</p><p>可是你能做什么？那须，你不像我。你这幅单薄的身体，随时都会有人取你性命。那须随手捡起地上沾染灰尘的皮筋，将头发扎起。他认真地看向笃，告诉他：我会变强，你能做到的我也可以，你做不到的，我去做。</p><p>组织不需要没有用处的人。那须在笃身后，沉默地面对传闻中的boss。那个男人，用一种意味深长的目光上下扫视他的身体，而后，露出了更不可揣测的微笑。</p><p>他说：你这具单薄的身体，能做什么？<br/>那须没有畏惧对方，只是平静地回答：我能杀人。只要您说，我就去杀。我可以帮助……笃。只要他需要，我可以去做。</p><p>Boss鼓掌，不知在想什么。而后，他看着眼前的两个人。跟笃相比，那须是那么单薄瘦弱。可是他迎难而上的模样又如同一块顽石。boss看着他那双漂亮的眼睛，向身边的春日笃抛出了问话。<br/>他问笃：你知道，古代战士都是如何被激发斗志的吗？</p><p>那须，你不可以跟我来。面具一旦戴上，就意味着你这辈子都不可以摘下。</p><p>笃近乎失声。在他意识到那须即将接受怎样的命运时，那须一声不吭地上前，拿过了那张精致的面具。那个男人玩味般地捋了捋那须的长发，让那须微微屈身。那须半跪在他面前，任由男人粗糙的手指抚过他的脸颊，又一点点地将那张面具覆在他的面庞上。他就像一块顽石，被男人刻上了印记。男人说：今天起，你不可以摘下它。你不再是你，你是“月亮女神”，你要作为组织唯一的“女人”去杀人。你要让他们放松警惕，你要鼓舞所有人的斗志，你要凶狠，你要冷酷，你还要柔情。</p><p>笃想说：不可以。你不可以。——他眼睁睁看着那须戴上面具，流着泪接受了首领的亲吻。他明白这是怎样性质的吻，是强迫、是屈辱，是一种束缚，是背叛即死亡。</p><p>那一日，笃拽着那须，在夜深人静的时刻，背着所有人，他毫无顾忌地摘下了那须的面具。在收获对方惊讶的目光时，他第一次跟那须做爱。他意识到，从今往后，那须的面具只有他能摘下。做爱也好，亲吻也罢，只要能让那须感到恐惧、让他依赖这份恐惧，那须就能活下去。</p><p>活下去吧，那须。</p><p>一个出神，他感受到温热的血溅上脸颊。他这才回过神，发现目标人物已经被他射杀。于是他将破烂的尸体丢在地上，有些恍惚地坐在一旁。他抬起头，阴沉沉的苍穹，即将会有一场大雨降临。</p><p>只要把那个男人杀掉就好了。春日无意识地抬头，一滴两滴雨水落在他的脸颊上，没过多久，雨水越来越猛，倾盆大雨姗姗来到。他在一片雨水中沉默地放空。血迹被雨水逐渐冲洗，他回想着那日在淋浴头下哭泣的那须，好像在与自己承受同一场暴雨。他质问对方：为什么要被那个男人看到脸？</p><p>那个男人。<br/>他知道浮所。敌方最有名的杀手，连首领都要畏惧几分。没有人敢反抗他，因为不知道某时某刻会以怎样的方式死去。那个始终笑眯眯的男人，是组织里无人不知的恶魔。他被首领赋予重任，作为两个组织的顶级杀手，只有他可以杀死对方。</p><p>首领说：知道吗，你们很像。无论是能力、决断力亦或是……疯狂，你们很像。甚至……</p><p>踏着雨声，春日听到了不大不小的动静。虽然对方很明显想要隐藏，作为杀手的敏锐直觉依旧让他发现了异常。有人靠近他，脚步有些紊乱，来人似乎心绪不宁。<br/>不知为何，春日没有睁开眼。他好像猜到了会是谁，于是他松了一口气，疲倦地说：“那须，我没让你来。”</p><p>首领说：知道吗，你们很像。这么久了，我没有找到第二个比你跟他更像的人。</p><p>过了一会儿，春日没有听到对方的回应。他心生奇怪，刚准备说些什么，就听到那边传来的声音。<br/>有些颤抖，有些青涩。</p><p>“……抱歉，我好像走错地方了。那个，我不叫那须。”</p><p>春日猛然睁开眼，虽被雨水淋湿了睫毛，却依旧能借着视线看清对方的脸。那一瞬间，他仿佛跌入了冰窖，天地翻转，烈火即将燃尽这块土地。可怕的认知从内心升起，他对着那张脸，半晌说不出话。</p><p>那个人。单薄的身体被贴身的制服包裹，差不多的体形，几乎一模一样的声音。若不是戴着一个朴实的眼镜，他甚至要幻视另一个人。</p><p>而后，那个人向自己伸出手，对他说。</p><p>“我是柴山。……不介意的话，要拉你一把吗？”</p><p> </p><p>——这么久了，我没有见过比你更像他的人。</p><p>首领微笑着，对他说：因为。你们可是长得一模一样啊，笃君。</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p><p>注：at遇到mc前是“笃”，遇到mc后是“春日”。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>